A movable barrier operator contains control electronics and an electric motor that is configured to actuate a movable access barrier between opened and closed limit positions. Such access barriers may comprise garage doors, curtains, retractable awnings, gates, and the like. Moreover, known operators are capable of receiving “local” signals and then processing requests or commands contained therein to move the barrier. Transmitted signals requesting the movement of the barrier can be delivered to the barrier operator by either hardwired signals, or from wireless signal transmissions associated with different types of transmitting devices. These devices are in the form of wired and wireless wall station transmitters, wireless transmitters, wired or wireless keyless entry transmitters, wireless vehicle mounted transmitters, and “hands-free” proximity transmitters. These known types of transmitters are collectively referred to herein as local transmitters.
Portable and/or handheld remote local transmitters comprise radio-frequency (RF) transmitters that when actuated send RF signals with embedded codes, such as function codes, to the barrier operator. The codes can either be fixed or rolling code sequences of data that uniquely identify the transmitter to the barrier operator. Rolling code sequences allow for more secure access and control of the barrier operator, since they thwart so called “sniffing” or “code grabbing” of fixed access codes.
Known prior art barrier operators have a limited capability in which to communicate their internal operating status to the outside world. For example, prior art operators typically limit their internal status reporting or feedback to local signaling via a series of light flashes, LED flashes, or audible beeps, thus requiring users to be in close proximity to the operator in order to observe the feedback. Furthermore, the feedback capacity provided by operators is limited and in most cases it is only accessible at the time the operator is encountering a problem. In-depth diagnosis or troubleshooting of problems associated with the operator using such feedback is generally inadequate. Other known prior art operators can monitor and internally store the working parameters and characteristics of the barrier creating a working “profile” of the barrier. But, current or historical profile information is not easily accessible by the user or installer.
In addition to limited outbound communications with the outside world, prior art operators also have limited receive functions. Known prior art operators contain a wired interface designed to receive a limited number of control commands. These wired interfaces are designed to operate in close proximity to the operator. Prior art operators also include wireless receivers capable of receiving short range signals from wireless transmitters. Although the wireless receiver system allows for more control command options, such as in the case of multi-function wireless wall stations, the commands are still limited in scope and are only “local” (short range).
Although the aforementioned barrier operators are effective in their stated purpose, they do not address the need to incorporate a movable barrier operator into a network system. In other words, there is a need for a movable barrier operator that serves as a conduit between a communication network and components associated with the operator. And, given the prior art limitations, a new operator control system capable of transmitting, or otherwise communicating, internal operating status to the outside world is needed. Profile information related to the movement of the barrier, if accessible, can be useful to service personnel to diagnose and correct complete system problems. Furthermore, transmitter information that is unique to each individual unit and stored inside the operator memory system can be used to identify unique users, the number of users in the system and when the user activated the operator.
Alarm signals such as for broken springs, entrapments, time for service, etc. are useful for consumers who wish to have a higher level of security and control from their operator and for service personnel diagnosing problems. Accessing this information remotely is also useful for consumers who have a need to manage and monitor the operator system from remote locations such as a second home, workplace or even via a cell phone. Remote access of operator status is also useful for service personnel who wish to diagnose operator problems before making a service call.
As previously discussed, existing barrier operators are limited to receiving short range wireless signals from various “local” transmitters so as to control functions maintained by the barrier operator. As such, the barrier operator is not configured to transmit or receive network signals for communication with various network enabled appliances or devices. Moreover, the barrier operator is unable to convert local signals that contain commands for controlling various functions maintained by the network enabled appliance or device. Without such functionality at the barrier operator, the user of the network enabled appliance is required to remotely actuate the network enabled appliances using a dedicated network transmitter that is configured to communicate with the network appliances. However, this is inconvenient to the user in that he or she is required to carry both a non-network transmitter, to control the functions of the barrier operator, and a network transmitter, to control the functions maintained by the network appliance.
Thus, there is a need for a network operator radio module that is configured to be interfaced with a compatible barrier operator, such that when interfaced, the network operator radio module enables the barrier operator to communicate with both local transmitters, network transmitters, and various appliances that are part of a network. Moreover, there is a need for a network operator radio module that is configured to convert local signals into network signals so as to allow the local transmitter to communicate and control various functions maintained by an appliance or device that is part of a communication network.